


Hey, My Cyanide Girl

by Hawkogirl



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, NormalBoots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Ian won :), Murder, She kinda deserves it, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkogirl/pseuds/Hawkogirl
Summary: In which betrayal is dangerous when it's the Hunger Games.I'm releasing Hunger Games day early because I like it a lot





	Hey, My Cyanide Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Both based off and a songfic of Girl by Beck-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkCg-3nxT8E
> 
> It's cyanide and not sun-eyed if you're not a coward.

When he heard the name “Shane Gill” called, he was terrified.

But he didn’t show it.

Tributes must be straight-faced, solemn, be able to seem like a threat.

District 7 wasn’t exactly a career district. He wasn’t that scary unless he got an ax.

He glanced over. Okay, Mimi Santos. It could be worse. If it came down to it, he could take her out with his bare hands. 

The train was uneventful. He didn’t speak. Neither did Mimi. Neither did the previous champions. The silence was good.

The former tributes tried to talk strategy to them, help them create stories to draw support from the capital, help them know what skills to focus on, what weapons are most common, and various other very important things.

...Important, but if that lady honestly thought he’d talk about Emily on live television, even if it had been years, he was going to throw his spoon through her skull, killing her instantly.

He didn’t get much sleep that night, mind abuzz with the fear he’d repressed that day. He screamed into his pillow and tried to at least rest his mind, but so much for that.

Shane was surprised when he heard a knock. He was surprised to see Mimi. He was surprised to see that she was crying and shaking, looking absolutely terrified.

She hadn’t been able to sleep either, but they both were able to after about an hour of talking. 

  
  


There was a lot more understanding between them the next day, and Shane wondered if they’d end up allies. At least, he hoped he wouldn’t have to kill her. He almost wished he’d gotten to know Mimi before they were both in a literal life or death situation.

The two of them were guided into the training area, and Shane allowed his gaze to wander. What had those former champions said was good? Survival skills, so fire starting, knot tying, camouflage, they said knives were really common, so that seemed like a good idea and-

There was a girl with shockingly bright pink hair at the edible plants and insects station.

  
  


_ I saw her, yeah I saw her with her black tongue-tied _

_ Round the roses _

  
  


For reasons totally not related to her, he decided to start there. 

“Hey.” He grunted, which was Shane for, “Hey! I think you’re really cool! I like you a lot! Maybe we should hang out or something.”

“Oh. Hi.” The look on her face communicated that those two words might have been the most anxiety-inducing experience of her life. Which, same. 

_ Fist pounding on a vending machine _

_ Toy diamond ring stuck on her finger _

  
  


They talked and spent most of the day at similar spots. She was from District 11, poorer and even less threatening than 7, but at least she could climb trees.

“I’m already pretty good with edible plants!”

He taught her how to use an ax and several other weapons he was familiar with, and she taught him additional ways to get food and water.

Hana seemed pretty close to a tribute from district 2, Mai, who Shane didn’t like at all. The careers were always trouble. Shane did like Jirard, though, who was from district 9 and possibly the purest person he’d ever met

  
  


_ With a noose she can hang from the sun _

_ And put it out with her dark sunglasses _

  
  


Hana stuck with Jirard and Shane, possibly due to the fact that Mai’s career buddies didn’t seem to like her. Which was one point for the “Careers are assholes” team.

Shane was glad, honestly. He had two whole allies and one of them was getting the message that all the murder kids are their enemies. 

The three of them had all the skills they needed, nothing could possibly go wrong.

Until, y’know, they had to kill each other.

He’d forgotten about that. 

  
  


_ Walking crooked down the beach _

_ She spits on the sand where their bones are bleaching _

  
  


And then the universe was a dick.

It seemed Mai was either a lot more loyal or a lot more manipulative than he thought, because Mai came over and invited Hana to the career table one day. So, fuck.

Jirard, the ray of sunshine that he was, thought Hana was going to get them more friends.

Shane, logical, knew this trio just lost a member.

  
  


_ And I know I'm gonna steal her eye _

_ She doesn't even know what's wrong _

  
  


Hana talked to him later that night, confirming everything he thought.

“Shane?” She sounded scared. Genuinely nervous. He guessed it was about the careers before a second word exited her mouth.

It was probably better to remain neutral if he wanted to have a chance to keep his friend. “Hmm?” 

She fiddled with her hands, eyes cast to the ground. “Well, uh, Mai was talking to her friends, and uh, something happened.”

It was definitely about the careers.

“And?” He huffed. “I can’t read minds, Hana.”

“Mai says they’re gonna let me join them.” She mumbled, words twined into one string of sound.

The world froze as his heart turned into stone and dropped into his shoes. His only ally was Jirard, it seemed. The pink-haired girl had ditched them for the badass kids with all the good shit, the ones who kill and tear through competition. He shouldn’t blame her, but he did.

“Oh, that’s perfectly fine. Just don’t say nobody warned you when you get an arrow through your eye by one of your new friends!”

She backed away. “Shane, this is the only chance I have!” 

“Yeah, they’ll protect you. Careers always have a few  _ pets _ from districts like ours. Haven’t you seem the fate of every? Single? One? They get blown up trying to steal shit for them. They fall to their deaths trying to get something from a dead body strapped to a tree. They do not care about you. They will kill you the second you lose your usefulness.”

Her voice trembled. “How do I know you and Jirard care about me?”

Shane almost got whiplash from one sentence. “I don’t know, how many careers have actually taught you how to survive? None.”

Hana’s voice became suddenly steady. “I’m joining them, Shane. You can’t change my mind.”

He let out a sound of anger. “Fine. If you ever realize they’re gonna fucking murder you without regret, maybe Jirard and I will let you back in.

  
  


_ And I know I'm gonna make her die _

_ Take her where her soul belongs _

  
  


Shane had one final conversation with Hana before the games. An agreement. They wouldn’t kill each other.

  
  


_ And I know I'm gonna steal her eye _

_ Nothing that I wouldn't try _

  
  


And that was it. A friendship made and ended in a matter of a week. His mind was focused on her, not on the thirty minutes left before his inevitable death.

He wished they were from the same district, or if they’d been able to meet outside of the environment of the games. Maybe then they could have become truly loyal to one another. Real friends, not just allies. Maybe something more.

  
  


_ Hey, my cyanide girl _

_ Hey, my cyanide girl _

_ My cyanide girl _

_ Hey, my cyanide girl _

  
  


Shane became a threat. Within three days he had two kills. He was just lucky that he’d gotten a backpack with a decent amount of food and a large, well-sharpened ax, to, you know, stab the shit out of people with. He had to feel bad for his kills, though, one had to have been barely thirteen.

Honestly? It was a bit harder to feel bad for the career he’d taken out, seeing as he was the guy who sent a javelin through Mimi's back.

Kakasu would be upset…

  
  


_ I saw her, yeah I saw her with her hands tied back _

_ And her rags were burning _

  
  


Jirard found them a good spot to hide out in, a cave that was incredibly hard to find the entrance to. The two hunted and played relatively peacefully for several days. 

Everything was going well. The careers were hunting on the other side of the forest. The only other tribute in their area, Ian, had agreed to be peaceful with them, and Shane occasionally traded berries and other edible plants with him for whatever rabbits, fish, and squirrels he caught.

That was, until that day. The day everything changed.

  
  


_ Crawling out from a landfilled life _

_ Scrawling her name upon the ceiling _

  
  


The first sign that something was up was Ian telling him from one of his trees that, well, something was up.

Shane dismissed it. What did tree man know?

And then he found his cave quiet. He found Jirard’s spear dropped outside the entrance, berries and leaves scattered everywhere. Ian was right.

He charged into the cave, ax in his hands. 

  
  


_ Throw a coin in a fountain of dust _

_ White noise, her ears are ringing _

  
  


Two steps into the cave, he realized there was blood smeared on the ground. His entire body felt like ice, cold and difficult to move. Oh god no.

A person popped up, much too small to be Jirard, and it took him several seconds to realize it was Hana.

Hana, in his cave.

Hana, covered in blood.

Hana, covered in  _ Jirard’s _ blood.

Standing over Shane’s friend’s dead body.

Hana had killed him.

He screamed and lunged, crashing into the stone wall as Hana darted for the door.

  
  


_ Got a ticket for a midnight hanging _

_ Throw a bullet from a freight train leaving _

  
  


They’d agreed to not go after each other. That was before Hana had killed Shane’s greatest ally. His friend. His friend who hadn’t ditched him.

  
  


_ And I know I'm gonna steal her eye _

_ She doesn't even know what's wrong _

  
  


Ian, of course, had seen her leave. So once Shane wiped his face dry and his breathing didn’t feel impossible, he grabbed his backpack, stuffed it with food, his and- suddenly his throat felt swollen - water bottles, and his ax.

The tree hopping man actually made contact with the ground to wish Shane well, and give him an extra rabbit for his travels, wherever they may be.

Something told him Ian knew exactly where he was going. 

...Damn, the careers were easy to track. Not just that, by the time he was able to follow them, it was only a day’s wait before they left Hana guarding on her own.

  
  


_ And I know I'm gonna make her die _

_ Take her where her soul belongs _

  
  


He grabbed his ax, and sharpened it, watching Hana from above, planning the best way to get his revenge. 

He’d be the force to send her to hell, even if it meant condemnation of his own. Jirard was dead because of her. Jirard had deserved to win.

He knew what he was going to do.

Shane descended slowly and carefully, ax in one hand.

  
  


_ And I know I'm gonna steal her eye _

_ Nothing that I would not try _

  
  


“You know, our promise to not kill each other was broken the second you killed Jirard.” 

She spun around, fumbling her flimsy spear. “Shane?! What are you doing here?!”

“Getting revenge.” He hissed through gritted teeth.

She backed away. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Then why the hell were you standing over his body?!” Shane hissed. She killed the best person he’d ever known, and had the audacity to pretend to have no idea what happened?! 

She deserved this. He was certain now.

He lunged.

  
  


_ Hey, my cyanide girl _

_ Hey, my cyanide girl _

_ My cyanide girl _

_ Hey, my cyanide girl _

  
  


Her spear broke the second it came into contact with his ax, leaving her with a stubby bit of wood. 

...Good for him.

He slashed, and missed, tears making it hard to see. He swung again, and this time, his ax definitely sunk deep into something. Hana screamed.

The ax left her shoulder, and she crumpled, clutching the deep wound. She was right where he wanted her. 

He swung, one bloodsoaked hand not the best defense against his blade. She screamed, begging him to stop, apologizing, hysterical, she was sorry, she hadn’t meant to, the careers told her to.

No excuse was satisfactory.

_ Slash.  _ Her screams grew muffled. Her uniform and jacket soaked by red. Blood spewed from gashes on her shoulder, across her chest, down her leg.

_ Slash _ . Gurgling, No more screaming. Blood bubbled from her mouth before her head dropped to the ground. Hana was dead.

  
  


_ Hey, my cyanide girl _

_ Hey, my cyanide girl _

_ My cyanide girl _

_ Hey, my cyanide girl _

_ Hey, my cyanide girl _

_ Hey, my cyanide girl _

_ My cyanide girl _

_ Hey, my cyanide girl _

_ _

He heard another screech, Mai’s screech, and then there was an arrow in his shoulder. Oh. The others were back. That was fine. He’d gotten his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Leabe comments and kudos?


End file.
